


Shadows Of The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A workout among the three leads to another, more fun routine.





	

As Elena cast her gaze over the pair sitting before her, both looking exhausted despite their inevitable claims to the contrary, she then flashed a smirk. “So, now that workout is done.” Instantly Bobbi and Daisy’s curiosity was piqued, they leaned closer, attentive to whatever else their friend would say.

Yet Elena held a prolonged pause before pursing her lips as she whispered. “Why don’t we unwind, yes?”

Noticing the pair weren’t fully comprehending her suggestion, Elena sported a larger smirk as she peeled off her top, when her gaze met the pair again. She could see they’d gotten the hint.

Turning, Elena intentionally strolled as she shed the rest of her clothing while calling back to the pair. “A shower would be a good start, very relaxing, isn’t it girls?” Elena’s smirk lingered as she listened to the sound of footsteps quickly drawing closer behind her.


End file.
